


Kicking sensations

by HardcoreSap



Series: H&L fun times [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Coming In Pants, Dom Louis, Exhibitionism, M/M, Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Harry, Vibrators, kind of, vibrating plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSap/pseuds/HardcoreSap
Summary: A quiet whine flew out, and his eyes fluttered close, when suddenly a force hitting the back of his seat send him flying forward gasping for air. His hands were clasped over his mouth to keep sounds from falling from his lips, as the plug now finally hammered away where he’d needed it the most.Or, Harry's naughty and wears a plug to school, Louis's seated behind him





	Kicking sensations

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah well, non-con as you HAVE READ IN THE TAGS. 
> 
> first fic on this account, there's more to come haha (pun intended)

Harry should have known this was a bad idea. He was wearing a bloody vibrating buttplug to school, a red flag should have popped up in his brain, but his exhibitionistic mindset had thought it would be a great idea. _Of course_ it bloody wasn’t.  
The lecture had only just begun ten minutes ago, and Harry knew there was no chance in hell of him getting to leave for the bathroom when their break had just ended. The plug was vibrating away, so so close to his prostate, but it just wouldn’t quite reach, and it was driving him mad. 

Harry's been constantly shifting in his seat the last five minutes, while the professor went on and on. He started rocking gently back and forth, trying and failing to press himself harder against his chair.

A quiet whine flew out, and his eyes fluttered close, when suddenly a force hitting the back of his seat send him flying forward gasping for air. His hands were clasped over his mouth to keep sounds from falling from his lips, as the plug now finally hammered away where he’d needed it the most.  
Keeping the whimpers from escaping and frantically glancing around, Harry was relieved to see, that no one really paid any mind to his sudden movement.

Turning his upper body, Harry looked for the attacker. Right as his eyes landed on the person seated behind him, another kick landed on the back of his seat making Harry gasp as he clung on to it. It was Louis, an older boy Harry had seen around campus but never spoken to.  
The plug was going at it and attacking his insides with full force, and Harry scrambled, trying to look for the remote he knew to be pocketed somewhere in his hoodie. 

“Mr. Styles?” The stern voice of his professor pulled him out of his search, and with flushed cheeks, Harry met his eye. 

“Yes Professor Grimshaw?” He could only hope he sounded somewhat normal, but from the snicker that came behind him, he must’ve been a little worse than that. 

“Would you like to explain why you are flying around on your seat like a madman while I’m teaching?” His crossed arms and raised brow sent a clear message, and Harry’s mind struggled to come up with an excuse. 

“I-I just-”

“I think Harry must’ve dropped his pen Professor, but I’ll just lend him mine.” Louis’ hand holding a pencil was instantly thrust in in his face, and Harry took it silently. Grimshaw just nodded, and continued the lecture, and Harry slumped back in his seat, letting out a sigh. 

He could feel his dick twitching in his pants, straining against his jeans. Harry felt himself getting close, and his hips started rutting against his seat once again. He was _so_ so close to his release when the vibrations stopped. 

Confused and with his mind in a haze, he let out the tiniest whine, and a hand was then on his shoulder making Harry jump. His release was almost there, and that idiot Louis was craving his attention, and Harry felt so fucking annoyed he could scream. 

“What do you want Louis?” 

A playful smirk found its place in Louis’ face, and with a raised brow he dangled a little black box in front of Harry’s eyes. With a confused frown Harry tried to focus on the small thing when Louis started pressing down on it.

“OH F - “ A hand flew straight forward to cover Harry’s mouth before another sound could escape. A pulsing feeling had now started rubbing up against his prostate coming and going, driving Harry mad. _Louis had his remote._

Harry could only watch and pray nobody would look their way, as Louis leaned forward.

“You’re such a little minx. Wearing a plug to school? Tsk tsk, that’s not a very good now is it?” His voice was right at Harry’s ear, rough and low. Harry had to touch - he had to _come_. 

His hand was against his bulge in an instant, and he had never been more turned on in his life, when the breath was back at his ear.

“Bad boy Harry. _Bad bad boy_ , if you come there will be consequences, do you understand?” 

It’s not like Harry didn’t understand, his release was just so _close_ , and the vibrating pulsation was driving him insane, it was so good and rubbed him so right. His hand started stroking his bulge faster and faster, giving friction to his neglected dick. Another kick to the back of his chair and Harry saw stars. He buckled up from his seat squeezing his member as the pleasure overtook his body.

When his vision cleared, he slacked against his seat. The vibrations had stopped, Harry noticed. They must have been turned off while he came. The hand on his mouth was removed, and a sigh was heard from the person behind him.

“Such a shame baby, now you have to be punished.” 

With wide eyes, Harry turned to look at Louis as his hand shot up in the air.

“May I take Harry to the doctor, Professor? He’s not feeling well.” The beforehand rough and demanding voice was now questioning and innocent, like he hadn’t just sent Harry over the edge in a mindblowing orgasm. 

Professor Grimshaw just nodded, and waved them out with a flick of his hand. Harry hoped they wouldn’t notice the stain forming on his trousers, but the other students paid them no mind when Louis wrapped an arm around Harry and led him to the exit.  
Just before leaving the building the voice was at Harry’s ear again. 

“Just you wait princess, we’re going to have so much _fun_.”

The vibrations started again.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so some of the grammar is probably quite shit... Oh well.
> 
> Btw this should not be the end, I think I'll write more.. Possibly Harry's punishment.. maybe haha


End file.
